


faith and other things

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Томас не видит смысла верить в богов.
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 5





	faith and other things

Томас не видит смысла верить в богов. Чужой или кто бы то ни было еще - этим существам вряд ли есть какое-то дело до людей, и до того, что с ними происходит. Просить у них помощи - все равно что просить помощи у Солнца или Воды - легче может и станет, но толк вряд ли будет.   
Нет, разумеется, он верит, что Чужой существует - способности Дауда, которыми тот делится с Китобоями тому подтверждение, как и те записи в его в дневнике, который Томас читает, решив, что не будет скрывать это от Мастера. Из записей он узнает о Чужом достаточно много: то, что он невыносимое трепло и черноглазый ублюдок, то, что все слова Чужого нужно делить надвое, а некоторые просто игнорировать. И то, что он действительно обладает чем-то, что трудно понять и постичь. Но в своих записях Дауд ни разу не называет его Богом или тем, кому нужно поклоняться, и это только придает Томасу уверенности в своей правоте.  
Зачем верить в кого-то, кто не поможет тебе в трудную минуту? В кого-то, кто безразличен ко всему происходящему и ищет в нем только свою выгоду или забаву? Это кажется глупым и бессмысленным, как и вся вера в принципе. Если и верить во что-то и кого-то - то только в себя.  
Томас не сразу осознает, что он лжет сам себе.  
Он верит в Дауда. Верит сильнее, чем в себя, в Чужого, даже сильнее чем в то, что утром взойдет солнце. Дауд становится для него тем, к кому он обращается - мысленно или в своем дневнике: с просьбами, размышлениями, с тревогами. Должно быть, это неправильно, Томас и сам прекрасно это осознает: Дауд - не бог, а такой же человек из плоти и крови, как и все они. Но ему и не обязательно быть божеством, чтобы Томас верил в него, совсем наоборот.   
Дауд вызывает в нем слишком сильную и странную смесь чувств, и если бы у Томаса было время, чтобы подумать над ними, он бы, пожалуй, пришел к выводу, что эта смесь состоит из восхищения, уверенности в нем и любви. Но времени, конечно, не хватает, и Томас просто знает, что это самое сильное чувство, что он когда-либо испытывал.   
Ему достаточно того, что Дауд есть. Что он существует, что он всегда рядом, когда нужен, и никогда не бросает Китобоев в беде. Это кажется странным - поначалу Томас думал, что Китобои нужны ему только для достижения каких-то своих целей, но Дауд раз за разом заботится о них, и это заставляет Томаса верить в него еще сильнее.  
Он не может представить себя мира, в котором Дауда не будет.  
Когда он пишет об этом в дневник, на следующий день Дауд вызывает его к себе и впервые за все время, что они читают дневники друг друга - а это тянется месяцами, и они оба делают вид, что так и должно быть и ничего странного не происходит - открыто говорит об этом.  
\- Это плохая идея, Томас.  
Томас разглядывает его и кивает - он и сам отдает себе отчет, что это неправильно, и что если с Даудом что-то случится, ему нужно будет самому позаботится о Китобоях. И жить дальше. Но он не видит смысла врать.  
\- Я знаю, сэр.   
Дауд разглядывает его долгим тяжелым взглядом, и Томасу хочется объяснить ему, что его вера не имеет ничего общего с культами и поклонениями, ничего общего с Чужим и этими странными алтарями, что он верит в человека, который стоит перед ним. Что этот человек стал для него тем, кому и о ком молятся.   
\- Я, как и любой из вас, могу погибнуть в любой момент.  
Томас кивает еще раз. У Дауда темные круги под глазами и уставший взгляд, и Томас подходит чуть ближе к нему - он редко дотрагивается до главы Китобоев, не потому что не хочет, и даже не потому, что Дауд не позволяет ему. Просто каждое прикосновение отзывается слишком сильными тянущими ощущениями где-то внутри, и Томас каждый раз боится сорваться и натворить глупостей,за которые ему будет стыдно, и которые изменят отношение Дауда к нему. Наверное, отчасти, так люди чувствуют себя перед алтарями - думает он - они же не будут лезть на алтарь, рвать цветы или лежать на сложенным камнях.   
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
Он повторяет, и Дауд качает головой, а потом ловит его запястье, притягивая ближе, так, что Томас прижимается к нему всем телом, замирая, задерживая дыхание, распахивая глаза от удивления. Дауд сильнее сжимает пальцы, а потом наклоняется и касается губами его губ, медленно, но настойчиво, так, что Томас сорвано выдыхает в его губы и вцепляется свободной рукой в его плечо. Дауд целует его - и это больше, чем все, о чем он когда-либо думал и о чем осмелился бы попросить.  
Сердце колотится во всем теле, а пальцы дрожат, и когда поцелуй кончается, Томас утыкается Дауду к шею, вдыхая слишком знакомый запах, и чувствуя губами бьющуюся под кожей вену. Ему кажется, что он понимает, почему Дауд сделал это.  
\- Я не стану делать никаких глупостей, сэр. Вы можете не волноваться об этом.  
Дауд чуть отстраняет его, чтобы поймать взгляд, и качает головой, и Томас шире распахивает глаза, когда видит на лице Дауда улыбку. Усталую и не слишком веселую - но улыбку.  
\- Я знаю, что не станешь, Томас. Я в тебя верю.  
И Томас улыбается ему в ответ, чувствуя, что мир плавно возвращается на свое, пусть и очень странное, место.   
Вера может выражаться разными проявлениями, а может и сама быть проявлением чего-то. Надо просто чтобы кто-то помог понять, чего именно.   
Дауд коротко скользит губами по его пальцам, и Томас тихо фыркает, вспоминая свою недавнюю аналогию происходящего с алтарем. Его алтарь - здесь, из плоти и крови, и он может целовать свой алтарь столько, сколько захочет, и для этого ему не надо верить или не верить во что-то. Ему просто надо быть рядом.


End file.
